A problem with existing mobility devices such as wheelchairs is that they are not easily operable by a user, especially those users that have significant loss or impaired movement of their limbs (arms and legs).
Also most wheelchairs are not suitable to be used on all surface types. They are not able to be used easily or effectively on soft surfaces such as lawns or undulating surfaces, i.e. they are not able to be used “off road”. They are prone to get stuck and require assistance of others to be able to go “off road”.
Powered wheelchairs typically require hand controls to steer and propel the wheel chair forward and backward. It is known to have wheel chairs that are controlled by the weight placement of the user, however these are not suitable for providing fine control of such movement in places where required (such as a crowded place or in a shop) or are not suitable for “off road” use.